


Cicatrices

by 2BackBiter4



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BackBiter4/pseuds/2BackBiter4
Summary: Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque nunca había aguantado tanto tiempo uno de sus besos en el cuello y comenzó a sentir náuseas. El cosquilleo se esparció por el resto de su cuerpo, incluidos sus pantalones, y tuvo que alejarlo con la misma mano que seguía sujetando su camiseta desde que lo acercó, porque su cuerpo jamás se había sentido así de caliente.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Cicatrices

Mo puso los platos de comida recién servidos en frente de su madre y He Tian, para luego tomar el suyo y poder sentarse a comer.  
Su horario en la escuela era mucho más corto que el de su madre en el trabajo, así que acostumbraba a prepararle la cena. Y, en contra de su voluntad, también se había acostumbrado a cocinar para He Tian.  
—Tía, ¿Puede Mo quedarse en mi casa mañana? Tenemos que terminar una tarea y estudiar para un examen.  
Ni siquiera se arrugó para decir semejante mentira. Mo casi se atora con la comida.  
—Oh. —su madre enseguida le sonrió de vuelta. —Mo nunca me avisa cuando tiene tareas. Claro que puede.  
La sonrisa que He Tian le dedicó luego le hizo mucho más fácil a Mo imaginarle cuernos, colmillos y una cola en punta.  
—Mamá, ¿segura que no quieres que te espere?  
—No, no. La escuela es primero. Además, siento que te hace bien pasar tiempo con He Tian.  
Ya fue. Sentía que estaba acorralado. No podía creer que He Tian descubriera la forma de impedirle decir que no. Temprano le había preguntado si quería ir a un lugar mañana por la noche, y Mo se negó. Ahora se había convertido en una sesión de estudio, y su propia madre le vendió su alma al diablo.  
Prefirió seguir comiendo. Si seguía mirando la sonrisa de He Tian, acabaría enterrándole la cara en la comida.  
.  
Ya que tenía el permiso de su madre para “estudiar", estaba condenado a acompañarlo a su jodida fiesta.  
Al momento de acompañarlo abajo, por insistencia de su madre y He Tian, le preguntó qué tipo de lugar era en realidad.  
—¿Tan ansioso estás? —fue la sarcástica respuesta de He Tian. Aquella sonrisa en su cara hizo que Guan Shan quisiera darle un golpe.  
—Tal vez necesite prepararme.  
—¿Físicamente? —preguntó, mirando su trasero sin siquiera tratar de disimular.  
Mo sabía que era poco probable, pero la pequeña posibilidad de que quizás su madre se había asomado a verlos le hizo enojar y tratar de golpearlo.  
He Tian, esperando el golpe, se alejó y logró pellizcar su mejilla con una mano antes de partir.  
—Nos vemos mañana, bebé.  
Mo no respondió. Era obvio que se verían mañana. Y el día siguiente. Y el que sigue. No tenía la suerte de librarse de el un solo día.  
Miró la ventana de su departamento para confirmar que su madre no estaba viendo, y se rascó la cabeza con cansancio antes de volver a subir.  
.  
El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo. Como cada día, Mo trató sin éxito de escabullirse en la escuela, escapar del comedor, salir primero de las clases o no durar ni un minuto solo en los baños, pero a medio día acabó topándose con He Tian en los camerinos del gimnasio.  
He Tian acababa de terminar un partido de la clase de gimnasia; Mo entraba a buscar las camisetas que usarían ellos en el partido siguiente.  
Y para su mala suerte… no había nadie más que ellos en los camerinos.  
Y He Tian no tardó en acorralarlo contra la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.  
—¿Acaso estás evitándome? —el hostigamiento de estar así de cerca hizo que a Mo le temblaran las rodillas, y evitó el contacto visual con él como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
—¿Y qué si es cierto?  
He Tian sujetó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle. Mo parpadeó en contra de su voluntad, por reflejo, tal vez esperando un golpe o una amenaza. O un intento de beso.  
Pero las palabras que salieron de los labios de He Tian no pudieron estar más lejos de eso.  
—Te extrañé.  
Mo sólo lo miró, aún con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada.  
He Tian sonrió, y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, aflojando el agarre de su quijada para permitirle escapar. Mo se había dado cuenta ya de lo mucho que le gustaba jugar al tira y afloja con eso del espacio personal y los jodidos atracos que le hacía en público.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? ¿Menos de cinco minutos? ¿Más de diez? Si uno de sus compañeros trataba de entrar en los camerinos en ese momento…  
—¿Por qué no te duchas antes de acercarte tanto? —soltó. No quería empujarlo pero tampoco lo quería tener encima más tiempo.  
La mano de He Tian sujetó su cintura, y Mo por instinto la alejó de un manotazo.  
—Sáltate esta clase.  
—No. —no necesitaba escuchar el resto para saber lo que iba a pedir.  
—Ven a las duchas conmigo.  
—No. —repitió.  
—De todos modos eres un pésimo alumno.  
—Por eso no puedo saltarme más clases, joder.  
—¿O sea que la idea de ducharte conmigo no te desagrada?  
Tuvo que volver a mirar su sonrisa traviesa una sola vez para usar toda su fuerza en empujarlo y quitárselo de encima.  
—¡Suéltame! —gritó durante el forcejeo, y He Tian lo dejó ir aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Y como no tenía consideración alguna por su imagen, lo dejó salir con el rostro y las orejas completamente rojas y no espero ni un segundo para salir sin camiseta y sonriendo detrás de él, tomando otra dirección lejos de la cancha.  
Mo recibió confundido la mirada de cada uno de sus compañeros, que juzgaron en silencio la situación y llegaron a la peor conclusión posible.  
.  
He Tian ni siquiera le dejó llegar a su casa, ni con la excusa de querer darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Apenas acabaron las clases lo secuestró y fueron a su casa.  
En realidad, le pidió a Qiu que lo llevara, aprovechando el secuestro diario a Jian Yi.  
También en el auto intentó irse sentado atrás, para que He Tian se fuera en el asiento de adelante, pero sólo logró irse apretado y aún más pegado a él.  
Su mano se apoyó en cierto momento sobre su muslo, y Mo la quitó cuando sintió la mirada de Jian Yi sobre él. Luego pareció desanimarse y el resto del camino llevó la cabeza de He Tian apoyada sobre su hombro.  
Como era preferible eso, se lo permitió sin mayores quejas.  
Llegaron a su departamento. Se dio un baño, eligió ropa mientras He Tian se duchaba y estuvo a punto de robarle camisetas. Si tan sólo se hubiera demorado unos minutos más en el baño…  
Le robó perfume, también. Y unas zapatillas que definitivamente eran nuevas.  
Planeaba devolverlas, en algún momento, pero si ya estaba secuestrado prefería aprovechar el closet completo.  
He Tian no parecía afectado en lo absoluto. De hecho le pasó unos lentes amarillos antes de que saliera, diciendo que hacían juego con la chaqueta.  
Cuando Mo estuvo frente al lugar, supo que no debía estar ahí. Incluso dudó que fuera legal para ellos entrar.  
¿Era un bar? Tenía pinta, al menos.  
No alcanzó a preguntar. El brazo de He Tian volvió a envolver sus hombros posesivamente, y antes de darse cuenta había sido arrastrado dentro.  
No alcanzó a reclamar, tampoco. Las luces intensas te cegaban al momento de entrar, y te distorsionaban el espacio a cada paso que dabas al adentrarte. Como si de repente se hubiera probado unos anteojos rayados y con un aumento que no le correspondía.  
He Tian le habló, pero no logró escuchar nada. El siguiente grito fue contra su oído.  
—Voy por un trago. —dijo, y antes de que la cara de pánico de Mo lograra articular respuesta, explicó: —Sin alcohol.  
Apenas el brazo de He Tian soltó sus hombros, lo invadió el síndrome de estocolmo. Quiso seguirlo, pero como eso no sería muy digno de su parte, se encontró una pared cercana y apoyó en ella la espalda. Una perspectiva amplia lo ayudaba a entrar en confianza con cualquier lugar, y se sentía menos pasado a llevar que estando en el centro frente a la entrada.  
Mo nunca había entrado en un bar, pero supuso que era más o menos esto. Había una barra, botellas de todo tipo y tamaño detrás del mostrador y mesas apartadas en los rincones, dejando casi todo el espacio despejado. En ese momento, casi no había espacio libre. Sólo cuerpos bailando, y un montón de humo que le hizo sentir mareado. Incluso las luces y la música le dieron dolor de cabeza.  
Un tipo sin camiseta se acercó con una bandeja, y le ofreció un vaso corto que no quiso aceptar, y que no rechazó de forma amable. El chico, que parecía estar acostumbrado, le sonrió y volvió por donde vino: esquivando cuerpos con tal de llegar a la barra.  
Un momento…  
Sólo habían chicos ofreciendo tragos, y los que preparaban los tragos detrás de la barra también eran chicos. Y la gente bailando...  
No había una sola chica en todo el jodido lugar.  
He Tian apareció de pronto frente a él, ya divertido con su cara de espanto.  
—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó.  
¿Tanto le divertía molestarlo? Cada vez se ponía más creativo.  
—Me voy. —advirtió, y se vio acorralado contra la pared en el momento.  
—Traje esto para ti. —dijo, y sólo entonces se fijó en las dos botellas que traía en la mano.  
Le llamó la atención que no eligiera un trago sofisticado como los que ya había visto en mano de los que bailaban frente a él, pero también recordaba a su madre diciendo que en los bares nunca debías llevar un vaso descubierto. Se preguntó si era esa la razón por la que He Tian prefería las botellas.  
El contenido de la botella era de un azul brillante, como las bebidas energéticas, pero no la reconocía ni por el envase.  
He Tian le hizo sostener una, mientras abría la otra usando el anillo grueso en su mano, y a Mo le pareció excesivamente genial.  
No lo dijo, porque aun le quedaba algo de orgullo, pero le recibió la botella con brillo en los ojos.  
He Tian abrió la otra de la misma forma, bajo la mirada hipnotizada de Mo sobre sus manos, y se bebió casi la mitad de un solo viaje.  
Mo ahora tenía más ganas de probarla, y al hacerlo casi olvida la razón de su enojo.  
—¡¿Por qué estamos en un jodido bar de hombres?! —se quejó en voz alta, y He Tian se le acercó peligrosamente a la cara, haciéndole dudar que en serio lo hiciera porque no lograba escucharlo.  
—Creí que te gustaban los hombres. —respondió.  
Sentía tanta ansiedad con el simple hecho de estar ahí parado, con He Tian, y con una botella en la mano que le impedía crear cualquier tipo de coartada para justificar su presencia.  
—A la mierda, me voy.  
Ahora la mano que sostenía la botella se posó sobre él. Parecía que la presión la ejercían sólo dos dedos; el resto sujetaba la botella, y el frío atravesó poco a poco su camiseta.  
—Baila conmigo.  
—No.  
—Déjame bailarte, entonces.  
—¡No!  
—¿A qué le tienes miedo?  
¿Miedo?  
Su corazón estaba agitado. Sabía que He Tian podía sentirlo: su mano estaba justo encima de su pecho. Sus ojos, sin querer, miraban en todas direcciones, buscando chocar con una mirada curiosa, tal como en la escuela, o la calle, o el tren. Tal como cada vez que He Tian se le acercaba de esa forma. Siempre alguien los veía, y los malinterpretaba.  
¿A qué le tenía miedo?  
—Voy a irme.  
No quería irse sólo.  
—Bébete esto conmigo; entonces nos vamos juntos.  
Apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta. La música lo obligaba a querer envolverse la cabeza con la chaqueta y meterse debajo de una mesa.  
Ver a dos tipos cerca darse un beso le puso incómodo, y su rostro comenzó a arder. La sensación de que no debía ver eso se sumó con la de no querer estar ahí, y decidió no despegar la vista de He Tian desde ahora, mientras hacía lo posible por terminarse la botella rápido.  
Pero la mirada de He Tian le puso aún más nervioso, y buscó otro punto en el cual fijar sus ojos.  
Una mesa cercana llamó su atención, porque habían en ella sentados tres chicos, y los tres miraban en su dirección. O, más bien, a He Tian, e interpretando los codazos y las miradas, Mo adivinó que trataban de lograr que uno de ellos se levantara a hablarle.  
Y no podía permitir eso.  
Porque… si aquel chico se acercaba a hablarle, tal vez He Tian no querría irse. O llegarían más, como las hordas de chicas que lo rodeaban cada día en la escuela. Y lo dejaría sólo, y eso sería mil veces más incómodo que tenerlo ahí haciéndole guardia.  
…Joder.  
Iba a arrepentirse de esto más tarde, pero sujetó a He Tian de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Cuando su mano libre acabó apoyada bruscamente en el muro junto a la cabeza de Mo, y este hizo contacto visual por primera vez con el grupo en la mesa, les dedicó una mirada cargada con todas las jodidas ganas de gritar que se estaba aguantando en ese momento, y cuando sintió la respiración de He Tian cerca de su cuello, se lo permitió.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque nunca había aguantado tanto tiempo uno de sus besos en el cuello y comenzó a sentir náuseas. El cosquilleo se esparció por el resto de su cuerpo, incluidos sus pantalones, y tuvo que alejarlo con la misma mano que seguía sujetando su camiseta desde que lo acercó, porque su cuerpo jamás se había sentido así de caliente.  
Volvió a mirar a la mesa, esta vez las miradas eran de reojo, tímidas y dirigidas a él.  
¿Acababa de hacer lo que creía? ¿Acaso acababa de hacerles creer a un grupo de desconocidos que He Tian y él estaban… juntos? ¡¿A propósito?!  
He Tian había dejado en paz su cuello, pero su rostro seguía jugueteando cerca del suyo, sin tomar la distancia necesaria para dar una impresión contraria. O para analizar la expresión en su cara… y Mo lo agradecía infinitamente.  
Acabaron sus tragos, y He Tian cumplió su palabra: salió junto a él del bar, y tomaron el primer taxi para volver a su apartamento.  
.  
Su mirada se perdió mirando las calles ya vacías por la hora, y dejó escapar un bostezo contra el cristal; luego se fijó en que He Tian lo veía a través del reflejo.  
Sintió vergüenza, y se enojó consigo mismo por querer ocultar algo tan estúpido. Lo único que demostró mientras tenía ese conflicto mental fue un ceño fruncido que el chico le respondió con una sonrisa.  
Quiso enojarse otra vez, pero en parte agradecía que lo hubiera escuchado y se hubiera ido con él de vuelta. Incluso el hecho de que estuviera llevando su ropa y fuera camino a su casa le hacía sentir un poco de culpa.  
Esperó a que He Tian pagara, porque estaba acostumbrado a eso cuando viajaba con su madre las pocas veces que tomaban un taxi, y luego lo siguió, como si no se supiera el camino de memoria. Y la cocina, y la ducha, y hasta el cuarto.  
Sólo le faltaba la llave.  
Sintió la mirada de He Tian sobre él y por un momento se preguntó si era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.  
—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó. —¿De pronto te sentiste dispuesto a aceptar mi afecto?  
Oh.  
Mierda.  
La verdad le daba mucha más pena que darle la razón, pero no quería dar ninguna de las dos respuestas.  
—No me hagas decirlo. —pidió.  
No lo pensó antes, pero la expresión satisfecha de He Tian le dio a entender que eso para él fue respuesta suficiente.  
Sentía su cuerpo extraño al bajar del auto, como si se hubiera afiebrado, y al llegar se escabulló primero al baño. Sentía calor, y se preguntó si el trago era en serio sin alcohol.  
No planeaba limpiar nada si llegaba a vomitar. Culparía a He Tian y su intento de embriagarlo.  
Pero al salir, lo vio recostado en la cama ya sin camiseta, medio muerto, y asumió que sentía lo mismo que él.  
Al menos se libraría de tener que preparar algo para comer.  
Caminó hasta el costado de la cama, y pateó suavemente la pierna que sobresalía del colchón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba a los pies de la cama.  
—¿Me puedes jurar que la botella no tenía alcohol? —trató.  
He Tian negó con la cabeza; Mo pasó ambas manos por su rostro, harto.  
Parte de él quería tomar un taxi y volver a su casa, con tal de dormir bien, pero sabía que no tenía permitido irse.  
—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó, tanteando terreno.  
La verdad lucía algo pálido, como descompuesto, y no tenía ánimo de cuidarlo. Mucho menos de volver a pensar que moriría.  
De hecho, sólo quería pedirle que se moviera un poco para poder dejarse caer a su lado y borrarse hasta la mañana siguiente.  
He Tian negó con la cabeza, mientras se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo.  
—¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó, asumiendo que era lo que medía al llevarse el brazo a la frente.  
He Tian volvió a negar con la cabeza, y se incorporó, sentándose frente a él, dejando sus pies hacia abajo. Mo creyó que iba a levantarse, pero sólo estiró su mano y lo llamó moviendo los dedos, como un niño, para que se acercara.  
Mo, sin ganas de pelear, se acercó, y He Tian envolvió sus dos muñecas con sus manos, y apoyó su frente contra su pecho.  
—Tengo frío. —se quejó.  
Mo podía sentir su frente ardiendo incluso a través de su camiseta, y le preocupó que tal vez se sintiera mal y no se lo estuviera diciendo.  
—Estás caliente. —dijo, afirmando lo obvio.  
He Tian soltó una risa.  
—Lo sé.  
Mo volvió a sentir el impulso por patearlo.  
—No me refería- —chasqueó la lengua. —¿Sabes qué? Al diablo. —trató de voltear e irse, pero He Tian lo impidió aplicando más fuerza a su agarre.  
—Quédate conmigo. —pidió, abandonando la confianza con lo que dijo lo anterior y hasta sonando algo desanimado.  
—¿Tengo opción? —preguntó.  
He Tian volvió a dejar su cabeza caer sobre el pecho de Mo, y este escapó de su agarre para poner su propia mano sobre su frente para poder medir su temperatura.  
—¿Cuánto me queda de vida, Doctor? —preguntó He Tian.  
Mo no sabía si agonizaba o si estaba jugando con él, pero le siguió el juego.  
—Poco. Tal vez unas horas. —respondió.  
Se dio cuenta de su error cuando He Tian se puso de pie y caminó hacia él hasta que Mo ya no pudo retroceder y volvió a verse acorralado entre él y la pared. A diferencia del bar, aquí la única luz que le permitía verlo claramente era aquella que se filtraba de la ciudad y la luna a través del enorme ventanal.  
Y a diferencia del bar, ahora temía que sus latidos fueran demasiado fuertes como para mantenerlos en secreto.  
Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo delatarían.  
—¿Y qué me recomienda? ¿Debería aprovechar al máximo esas horas? —otra vez esa cercanía peligrosa con su cuello, mientras Mo desviaba la mirada para evitar verlo a los ojos.  
—Deja de jugar conmigo. —pidió, ya de malas pulgas.  
—Mo. —dijo su nombre como si fuera una especie de rezo, y esperó a capturar su mirada antes de continuar. —Nadie va a verte aquí.  
—¿Qué? —ya había sido atrapado por su mirada; ya no había opción de mirar a otra parte.  
—No hay nadie más aquí. Nadie te está viendo.  
—Tú si. —respondió casi de inmediato. Sabía a lo que He Tian se refería, pero también sintió que tenía un punto al decir eso.  
Un punto que le cedió a He Tian de manera tan colaborativa que quiso golpearse a si mismo.  
—Bueno, apenas puedo evitarlo. —dijo He Tian, buscando su mirada más de cerca.  
¡¿Ni siquiera se arrugaba para decirle algo como eso?!  
Mierda. Si seguía así…  
Ya había perdido la cuenta de intentos que hizo por escapar, pero esta vez tampoco tuvo éxito.  
No quería seguir viéndolo a la cara, y mucho menos así de cerca, pero He Tian insistía en acortar el espacio entre ellos y acercarse a sus labios a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba.  
—¿No quieres verme?—preguntó.  
—¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?  
—Parece que haces lo posible por evitar mi rostro.  
Iba a decirle que si, que estaba harto de tenerlo tan cerca, joder.  
Pero su voz quebrada le hizo mirarlo, y su expresión era algo… triste.  
No estaba precisamente a gusto, pero hace mucho que había dejado de estar ahí en contra de su voluntad.  
—…Estoy aquí, ¿no? —soltó, y cuando los ojos de He Tian se abrieron, la mirada de Mo volvió al suelo, sabiendo que la estaba cagando al incitarlo a seguir… con lo que fuera que estaba haciéndole.  
—Mo. —le llamó, en voz baja. En esa voz que le indicaba que escapara cada vez que la escuchaba a sus espaldas en la escuela, o en su casa, o la calle, e incluso en su jodido trabajo.  
—No me refería a que quería mirarte, tampoco. —se defendió, listo para escapar, incluso planeando por donde escabullirse para poner el mínimo espacio entre ellos.  
—Cierra los ojos, entonces. —sugirió He Tian, que claramente estaba mal de la cabeza.  
—¡Como si fuera a-!  
—Lo haré también, confía en mí.  
—Sigues jugando conmigo.  
—No, mira. —He Tian cerró los ojos, sin moverse un milímetro, y hasta soltó sus brazos, como si su muestra de confianza fuera el confiar en que Mo no escapara.  
No lo haría. No se iría. Y por alguna razón, tampoco le parecía algo descabellado seguirle el juego.  
Sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.  
“Nadie te está viendo”  
“¿A qué le tienes miedo?”  
No había nadie más ahí, ninguna mirada estaba sobre ellos, no sentía la presión de que alguien los vería y se haría una idea equivocada. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan dispuesto a colaborar. Tal vez por eso ya no sentía miedo.  
Admiraba que He Tian nunca sintiera aquel miedo. Tal vez un montón más, que lo atormentaban al dormir y le mantenían siempre alerta cuando estaba despierto, pero no aquel que sentía Mo de ser descubierto junto a él.  
Soltó un suspiro resignado, y cerró los ojos.  
—No hagas nada pervertido. —pidió.  
No lo veía, pero podía sentir la risa de He Tian cerca de su rostro, y la sensación de su respiración tan cerca le hizo tensarse.  
—Nada pervertido. De acuerdo. —cedió. —¿Cerraste los ojos?  
—Sí. —confirmó, y en seguida pensó que tal vez He Tian abriría los ojos ahora, así que levantó sus manos hasta su cara para comprobarlo, en lugar de abrir los ojos. Si alguien iba a romper su palabra, no quería ser él el primero.  
Tanteó suavemente sus mejillas, sintiendo las comisuras de sus labios tensarse al sonreír. Ignoró el cosquilleo en el estómago que le provocó eso, y siguió subiendo con sus dedos hasta tocar sus párpados.  
—¿No confías en mi? —preguntó He Tian, mientras acariciaba sus manos y las sujetaba para besar la palma de su mano izquierda.  
Mo sintió que acababa de soltar el aire que sin notarlo estaba aguantando, y dejó caer sus manos otra vez a sus costados.  
—Confío en ti. —dijo.  
Y no sólo se refería a que He Tian mantuviera los ojos cerrados. Había llegado al punto en el que podía confiar en él, al punto de tener tan claro que podía acudir a él si le pasaba algo que le aterraba un poco.  
Ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que sintió miedo en su presencia, y había sido reemplazado con aquella seguridad y confianza algo masoquista.  
Sintió las manos de He Tian sobre su cuello, sus dedos llegando a su nuca, provocando que una electricidad recorriera desde ahí hasta la punta de sus pies, y de vuelta.  
Mo envolvió sus muñecas con sus manos, pero sin siquiera aplicar fuerza. Sólo sentía la necesidad de tenerlas ahí. De sentir que tenía el control de detenerlo si ya no quería seguir con aquel extraño y jodido ejercicio de confianza.  
He Tian olía a perfume, alcohol y tabaco. Y la mezcla lo estaba mareando.  
También lo hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, rozando sus labios casi, respirando tan pegado a su rostro que Mo bien podría asfixiarse y ni siquiera notarlo. De pronto, sentía que no necesitaba respirar, sólo esperar que la distancia entre ellos se acabara.  
Pero He Tian no parecía querer hacerlo.  
Por primera vez, Mo no iba a moverse, no iba a escapar, ni abrir sus ojos, ni mover la cara. Estaba dispuesto a ello, y He Tian no acababa lo que empezó.  
No pudo evitar recordar el beso que He Tian le robó, y lo jodidamente mal que se sintió luego. Asqueado, y pasado a llevar a más no poder. Recordaba haber sentido su lengua cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, y haberlo empujado con todas sus fuerzas, con rabia, como si eso le fuera a quitar la sensación de un calor que no era suyo y el nudo en la garganta con el que poco pudo hacer antes de ponerse a llorar.  
No era familiar con ninguna de esas emociones en este momento.  
Ahora sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, al igual que calor en las mejillas.  
No tiene idea por qué, pero fue él quien elevó su mentón, apenas unos centímetros, hasta sentir los labios de He Tian rozar los suyos.  
Fue apenas un segundo, pero la sensación de electricidad envolviendo todas sus extremidades se intensificó con violencia.  
Las manos de He Tian subieron un poco por su nuca, entrelazándose en su pelo, y sabía lo que quería decir con eso: ahora es mi turno.  
Mo quitó sus manos de sus muñecas y buscó el rostro de He Tian, su quijada, y sus dedos se quedaron ahí tímidamente, sintiendo la musculatura de su mandíbula y sabiendo exactamente cómo debía verse su rostro pese a no poder verlo.  
He Tian se acercó lento, y también lo besó. Duró más que el beso que Mo le dio, y al sentirlo mover sus labios Mo sólo pudo apretar con fuerza los ojos y dejarse llevar por el movimiento que él marcaba.  
Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo hizo alejarse, moviendo su cara suavemente hacia atrás.  
He Tian volvió a darle un corto beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse, como si no fuera suficiente besar sus labios. O como si quisiera dejarle claro que no había terminado.  
—Voy a abrir los ojos. —le avisó Mo, sin saber por qué sentía que necesitaba avisarle, pero antes de hacerlo He Tian lo abrazó y escondió su rostro sobre su clavícula.  
No lo besó, ni lo mordió, como ya había hecho antes. Tal vez por eso Mo quiso ver su cara.  
Y cuando tomó su rostro y lo obligó a volver a donde estaba, no dio crédito a sus ojos por lo que estaba viendo.  
He Tian, el mismo que lo acosaba en plena calle, y lo abrazaba en cualquier parte, y le tomaba de la mano en la escuela, se había sonrojado.  
Y Mo hubiera deseado tomarle una foto, si hubiera sido capaz de tener al menos un pensamiento coherente en ese momento.  
No fue capaz de hilar una sola idea. Sólo sabía que He Tian se había sonrojado por haberlo besado, y por el lío de emociones que sentía él mismo, pudo adivinar que He Tian no se debía sentir diferente.  
Con que era humano después de todo.  
—¿Puedo besarte otra vez? —preguntó, y Mo sintió que era demasiado para ser verdad.  
¿Ahora le preguntaba antes de actuar? Debía estar soñando.  
Ojala alguien le hubiera pellizcado, o al menos le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, porque su cuerpo dejó de responderle y lo único que hizo fue asentir.  
He Tian se volvió de apoderar de sus labios, y sus manos volvieron a entrelazarse en sus cabellos. Su cuerpo se pegó más al suyo, acorralándolo contra la pared, dejándole nada de espacio para moverse, y la mente de Mo sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentían sus labios y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de su pecho desnudo que ahora rozaba el suyo.  
No se dio cuenta de cuándo volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero sintió que se había entregado por completo y que no había vuelta atrás.  
Era estúpido pensarlo de esa manera, porque la verdad es que apenas sus ojos se encontraron en la escuela la primera vez durante aquella estúpida pelea, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.  
Mo no lo diría. No al menos en el futuro cercano, pero se sentía a gusto con He Tian. Se sentía acompañado cuando lo tenía merodeando su casa mientras él cocinaba, y sabía que He Tian estaba cómodo ahí.  
Lo extrañaba cuando no lo veía, lo veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y sentía que no dejaría de escuchar su voz en su cabeza aunque no volviera a verlo más.  
No podía creer que había pasado de verlo como alguien igual a She Li, a correr a sus brazos para sentirse fuera de peligro.  
Le transmitía seguridad, confianza, y sobre todo cariño. Algo que le costó una eternidad en acostumbrarse.  
Ahora que se abrazaba a su espalda desnuda para asegurarse de que no se alejara, todos esos pensamientos en su mente parecían una estupidez.  
Pero estuvieron presentes tanto tiempo, que tenerlos en mente le hacían valorar mucho más el momento en el que se encontraba ahora: entre los brazos de He Tian, besando sus labios y desordenando su cabello con sus manos.  
No estaba seguro de si era lo correcto, pero no tenía miedo, sentía que nada podía pasar si estaba junto a él, y decidió aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que He Tian usaba todas sus fuerzas para abrazarlo en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> tengo pena; si leen esto dejenme un review 🌸


End file.
